The present invention relates to coffee brewing and in particular to efficiently manufacturing a filter paper cup.
Various methods of brewing coffee are known. A popular method is using a single serving pod or filter paper cup in a brewing machine designed to accept the corresponding pod or filter paper cup. Pods are generally disk like with a diameter much greater than the depth of the pod, where as a filter paper cup may have similar diameter and depth. Machines are know for efficiently manufacturing pods and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,629 issued May 7, 1991, U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,412 issued Jul. 22, 1997, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,377,089 issued May 27, 2008. While these patents disclose useful methods to manufacture a typical coffee pod, they reply on methods for forming a brewing material receptacle from strips of flat filter paper material which is only suitable for a shallow receptacle because the filter paper cannot stretch to accommodate forming adjacent pods from a common strip of filter paper. Forming such shallow receptacles require minimum stretching or deformation of the filter paper to form adjacent pods. If these machines are merely scaled for a deeper receptacle, the filter paper would be unacceptably deformed or tear in the process. The '629, 412, and 089 patents are incorporated herein in their entirely by reference.